A Song of Dissonance
by Nine-TailedSandwichMaster
Summary: Years after the Tragedy of the Fourth Great Ninja war came to a close those known as the "Rookie Nine" have change in the face of their exp in the war, but none more so then Uzumaki Naruto. And now he is entrusted with a responcability he doesn't believe he is ready for. How will Naruto fare as a Sensei? With new enemys and new threats on the horizon, can he Show his Genin the way?


A great many years passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War brought forth by Uchiha Obito in the guise of Uchiha Madara. The political aspects of the unified Shinobi villages had become a glorified alliance to promote peace. Among the five villages none saw more change then that of Konoha No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Over the years following the wars conclusion Konoha's "Rookie Nine," or Eight given the fall of Hyuuga Neji, had been changed after there experience with true war. Some became more cheerful, other changed into a more pessimistic view point on life. It was Uzumaki Naruto who had changed the most. When Neji died it had been a raw wound seeing how their friendship had been forged in the fire of that contest so many years before. But the Fires of true war burned much hotter and so through out the final battle He hadn't had much time to dwell on it. There where also the brutal deaths of fellow ninja. He hadn't know the names of many of those who died, but he did know they had shared a common goal, that of the continued survival of their way of life as well as the defense of there Basic Rights as Humans, mainly their right to live life as they chose.

He could still hear the screams of pain and bellows of their war cries. The stench of blood and dirt, smoke and burning bodies all mixing in a miasma of terror and survival while he slept. Many nights Naruto woke covered in the sweat of his night terrors. After all these years it was still so _fresh_ in his mind. He had sat through many therapy sessions with Ino since then. She had taken over as Konoha's chief expert in the area of the mind since the death of her father in those early hours of battle when the Jyuubi had first been conjured from the Bijuu sealing Statue. Even hundreds of hours of talking and mental exploration with Ino's help still didn't dull the shell shock he dealt with daily. Gone was the perpetually happy teen that exuded self confidence and hope. In place of that boy stood a battle hardened and severe man who worked day in and day out to improve himself so that no others would die in his care. He no longer bore his trademark orange and black jumper but in its place he wore standard Shinobi attire. Covered over by the torn and tattered Akatsuki Cloak taken from the battle field of the Fourth War, and a strip of dirty black cloth covered the left eye socket, a parting gift from a Nuke-nin shortly after the end of the War. His once bright blonde hair was now a few shades darker do to the constant stream of missions he subjected himself too. Rarely was he ever in the village for more then a couple of days before he was off again.

Today however was one of those rare days where he allowed himself a break. After all, everyone had limits, and he had learned his the hard way and paid the price, his missing vision a constant reminder. But for now, basking in the sun of an early summer with the smell of the lotus plant floating in the small pond close by was how he chose to spend his time; well, it was before….. "NARUTO!"

He jarred awake instantly jumping into a low Taijutsu stance on reflex developed over years of solo missions to dangerous and distant lands. He relaxed when he saw the unmistakable mop of pink hair that only his dear long time friend Sakura had. Standing tall once more he waited till she closed the distance enough to allow for a normal speech pattern. "Ohayo Sakura-Chan" Naruto stepped in close drawing her into a hug before releasing her and dropping down to sit against his tree again.

"Ohayo Naruto. It's rare to see you in the Village. Its been a long time. If Tsunade-Shishou hadn't asked me to find you I probably would have missed again. You never come by the hospital to see me. What do you not like me any more?" she asked wiping away a fake tear from her eyes." Naruto looked up into her green eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips. "No it's not that, I just…don't like hospitals. And you're never at your house."

"Well, that's because I was made the Chef Medic at the hospital, so I kind of moved my stuff into my office. That's where I sleep now most nights. By the way, Tsunade-Shishou asked me to find you and bring you to her office." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What does she need?"

"Come and find out!" Sakura offered her hand and Naruto grasped it in a rough grip as he pulled himself up.


End file.
